


Workshop

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Painting, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Painting eggs is much easier than crafting toys alongside Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Rise of the Guardians' nor am I profiting off this.

Jack snorts as he accidentally dips his paw into paint. A flick of his wrist splatters their work table and toys. 

"How do you manage painting eggs? You don't even get help." Jack nods towards a yeti flexing their fingers. "Do you think Santa will change the color again?" 

"You could help a mate out; painting eggs is easier than assembling toys. Besides, way more pressure to give everyone what they want." Bunny glances around before smearing paint onto the table. 

A yeti grunts, shooing their hands away as he scoops up their toys. 

"How about we go work on something easier?" 

"What do you have in mind?"

Jack pulls him towards a set of speckled eggs. 

"We make the eggs a little more colorful for the kids."

**Author's Note:**

> I still do not get this pairing, but, it's nice to write for other pairings.


End file.
